Naruto Shipuuden (Hidden Chapter): Good Time
by Philipy Moue
Summary: Sebuah cerita tersembunyi dari Anime/ Manga Naruto yang tidak diketahui publik dan dibuka disini. It's about Kakairu! Longlive!


"**Naruto Shipuuden (Hidden Chapter): Good Time"**

Main pair: Kakashi H. x Iruka U.

Rated: T

Warning: Shounen-Ai

_Sebuah suara hati ini saya refleksikan dalam bentuk fanfiksi untuk merespon Naruto Shippuden yang lagi tayang di Gl*bal Tv sekarang ini terutama episode setelah Team Kakashi &amp; Team Guy berhasil menyelamatkan The Kazekage, Gaara. Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk pecinta Kakairu, dimanapun kalian, kiranya ini menjadi kobaran kecil dihati kalian untuk membangkitkan Kakairu! _

_Cerita dimulai setelah Team Kakashi dan Team Guy + Nenek Chiyo berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara (Misi tingkat S) meskipun harus dibayar mahal dengan pertukaran nyawa oleh Nenek Chiyo._

"Yosh! Saatnya kembali ke Konoha! Apa kalian sudah siap?!" sahut Guy Sensei dengan semangatnya yang selalu berkobar.

"Ya kami siap Guy Sensei!" sahut Lee, satu dari 7 orang lain yang tampak bersemangat dari yang lain entah karena respon dari hati atau memang 6 orang lainnya sudah terlalu malas menanggapi kehebohan yang sudah biasa terjadi ini.

"Tsk sudahlah tidak usah buang-buang tenaga dengan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Misi kita sudah usai lebih baik kita santai saja" berang Tenten yang sudah terlalu malas. Sudah bertahun-tahun bersama namun Tenten tetap risih dengan kelakuan sensei dan murid yang dari tampilan sampai kelakuan pun tak ada ubahnya.

"Tenten dimana semangat masa mudamu? Kita ini penerus ninja hebat Konoha!"

"Ya.. Ya! Aku tahu.. aku tahu!"

"Aah rasanya aku tidak sanggup berjalan" kini sang Jounin berambut perak mengambil peran dalam percakapan tidak penting ini. Sebenarnya.

Tidak tega dengan keadaan rekan sejawat nya sejak dulu Guy pun menutun Kakashi tanpa peringatan. "Aku tau ini yang kau butuhkan, teman"

"_Thanks_ Guy" ucap Kakashi. Ia berharap banyak pada Guy saat ini.

Berjam-jam kemudian dengan masih di lokasi yang sama, Samudera Pasir Sunagakure.

"Sensei! Kalian lama sekali hah!" ucap Tenten kalau tidak ingin dibilang berteriak karena jauhnya jarak Guy dan Kakashi dibelakang sana.

"Grrrr!"

"Ah maaf Guy. Aku jadi merepotkanmu. Kalau bukan karena tubuhku yang kelelahan setelah menggunakan Sharingan-ku yang terbaru mungkin saja ini…"

"Hiyaaaaaaa!"

"H—Hheey! Wa—Waaaaa!"

"A—Ada apa?!"

Sulit menjelaskan posisi ini, yang sudah diketahui adalah Guy dan Kakashi dalam pose piggy-back rides. Ya digendong! Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di benak murid-murid didikan 2 orang yang masih dipanggil Sensei itu:

"A—astaga aku hampir saja berpikir kotor" Naruto hampir berpikir kotor kalau ia tidak ingat tubuh dan otaknya udah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak

"Sekarang didepanku ada 2 orang yang bertingkah konyol. Serius? Kakashi Sensei digendong? Itu bahkan sangat menjijikan daripada yang kupikirkan" kini Sakura yang menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Ya ampun menjijikan! Yuck!" ucap Tenten dalam hati.

Neji abstain.

Bagaimana dengan Lee?

"Aku mengerti! Ini pasti salah satu latihan juga kan Sensei?" kini semua orang tidak perlu repot-repot menebak karena YA! Lee Cuma satu-satunya orang yang masih berpikir positif melihat aksi gendong-gendongan Kakashi-Guy.

"Aku akan sampai yang pertama!"

"Tunggu Guy Sensei! Aaarrgh! Disaat seperti inipun Sensei mengajarkan kami untuk selalu berlatih!" ucap Lee penuh emosi berkobar

"Bahkan kini mereka berlari. Ini berkali lipat lebih menjijikan . Phew"

"Neji! Naiklah"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

"Kazekage Gaara berhasil diselamatkan dengan bantuan Nenek Chiyo yang menukar nyawanya untuk menolong Gaara. Team Kakashi dan Team Guy telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi tanpa mengalami cidera yang serius dan mereka akan kembali dalam waktu 3 hari"

"Ya aku mengerti"

"…."

"Um— Nona Tsunade?"

"Ada apa?"

"Misi kali ini mungkin berjalan tanpa kendala, tapi apakah ini keputusan yang bijak mengikutsertakan Naruto yang notabene seorang bijuu, maksudku mungkin memang ada seorang mantan ANBU, Kakashi Hatake yang bersama dengan mereka tapi mengapa Nona mengirim Naruto juga dalam misi yang berisiko tinggi ini?"

"Hmm itu karena dia seorang Jinchuuriki"

Terkejut, Shizune tidak menyangka sampai saat ini pun ia tidak dapat menebak jalan pikiran mantan pacar sepupunya, Dan itu meskipun ia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama. Entah apa maksud jawabannya itu tapi…

"Satu-satunya yang dapat mengerti perasaan seorang Jinchuuriki hanyalah Jinchuuriki juga. Selain itu ia juga mempunyai sebuah kekuatan misterius. Ia membuat orang-orang yang ditemuinya mau meletakkan harapan padanya"

* * *

"Hey Kotetsu, katanya hari ini Team Guy dan Team Kakashi akan kembali dari misi"

"Ya aku tahu mereka team yang hebat" ucap Kotetsu sambil meminum teh nya.

Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap

"A—apa itu Izumo?"

"I—Itu kan…"

"Yihaaaaaa! Aku yang pertama!" teriak Guy lantang.

"Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan Kotetsu?"

"Ya aku sangat tahu ini benar-benar..." belum selesai Kotetsu si penjaga gerbang berbicara, bunyi lain mendekat ke arah mereka

Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap

"Posisi keduaaa!" yap, kini Lee sudah sampai.

"Kita hampir melupakan orang yang lainnya" ucap Kotetsu memperingatkan, walau sebenarnya sudah telat sih.

"Yaaah pemandangan ini benar-benar buruk" respon Izumo seraya mengehela nafas. Begitulah nasib dua orang penjaga gerbang Konoha.

"Lee"

"Siap Guy Sensei"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Guy sensei?"

"Kau tidak dapat menempati posisi kedua!"

Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng~~

"A—Apa?!"

"Kau lupa Kakashi ada di belakangku?"

"Arrrrggghhh! Aku posisi ketiga"

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka selalu bertindak berlebihan" ujar Neji yang kurang menyukai sifat kedua murid—guru (Guy-Lee Red.)

"Sudahlah Neji yang penting kita sampai dengan selamat" timpal Tenten yang mulai mengusap-usap rambutnya, mungkin keramas lalu berendam air panas adalah hal yang paing diinginkan kunoichi berambut cepol dua itu.

"Konyol"

"Baiklah kita semua sudah sampai ayo kita lapor pada Nona Hokage!" ucap Guy entah untuk menyudahi perbincangan Neji dan Tenten atau memang ia disiplin? Entahlah.

"Ano… Guy sensei, Kakashi sensei sepertinya" ucap Sakura yang tidak dapat menahan teralu lama pemadangan mengenaskan di depan mereka semua. Ya! Kakashi sekarat digendongan Guy.

"Yiaaaaaaaaahh! Kakashi! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Setelah perjalanan 3 hari dalam gendongan Guy. Kakashi mengalami cidera berat pada bagian mentalnya selain cidera lain pada tubuhnya karena kelelahan.

* * *

"Baiklah aku sudah menampung informasi dari laporan kalian, aku memberikan waktu istirahat pada kalian selama beberapa hari ini untuk memulihkan tenaga dan untuk Kakashi mungkin Ia harus beristirahat lebih lama karena keadaanya yang tidak memungkinkan. Silakan bubar!" ucap Tsunade panjang lebar karena memang tugasnya sebagai Hokage memberi instruksi bagi bawahannya.

"Ya!" tanpa berpikir panjang semua ninja lalu pergi ke rumah masing-masing.

"Nona Tsunade. Kakashi San mungkin harus istirahat lebih lama lagi" ucap Shizune melaporkan keadaan jounin berambut perak itu.  
"Ya aku tahu dia butuh istirahat dan sudah ada orang yang menanganinya"

"Ya aku rasa chunin manis itu bisa diandalkan" lalu mereka tertawa mengingat hubungan konyol 2 orang itu.

* * *

"Iru chan aaaaa" ucap Kakashi membuka mulutnya lebar minta disuapi Iruka

"Kakashi jangan seperti anak kecil bertingkah manja"

"Aku kan kangen padamu memangnya kau tidak kangen padaku?"  
Wajah Iruka menjadi merah atas pertanyaan pacarnya itu. Bagaimana tidak Ia selalu merindukan Jounin malas rambut perak itu bahkan saat tahu Kakashi sekarat terlihat jelas Ia adalah orang yang paling panik meski berusaha menutup-nutupi tapi terbaca oleh orang-orang yang lain.

**"_Tenanglah Iruka, pacarmu pasti baik-baik saja" timpal Shizune mengerling nakal_**

**"_Ya kau tak usah kuatir. Ia hanya butuh istirahat ekstra" Tsunade juga tak luput mengisengi bawahannya itu, meski seorang Hokage Ia kadang bertingkah konyol juga._**

**_Mendengar semua itu Iruka berkilah. Entah mengapa chunin ini menutup-nutupi hubungannya padahal tidak ada yang melarang atau iri. Errr mungkin ada sih tapi siapa peduli._**

**"_Eeeh—hahahaa siapa yang pacar siapa aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian" ucap iruka mengelak sambil berpura-pura bodoh._**

**"_Astaga sudahlah tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi kami semua sudah tahu"  
"Hahahaha kalian mengada-ada aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kakashi"_**

**"_Iruka sensei! Wajahmu memerah tuh" kini Naruto ikut menimpali senseinya yang manis itu entah kenapa Naruto suka melihat kedekatan Kakashi—Iruka bahkan tahu mereka berpacaran Ia juga ikut bahagia._**

Kakashi masih bertahan pada posisinya duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit sambil memeluk perut Iruka yang sedang duduk sambil mengupas apel.

"Iru chan aaaa"  
"Nih makanlah"

"Hap ammm ini apel terenak yang pernah kumakan"  
"Gombal. Itu apel tidak ada bedanya dengan apel yang lain"

"Tentu saja beda karena kau yang mengupasnya dengan penuh cinta"

"Pffftt hahahaha kau ini manja sekali" Ucap Iruka yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya sambil mencubit hidung pacarnya.

"Aduduh kalau gemas dicium dong"

Blush. Iruka tidak dapat menahan perubahan warna wajahnya mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Meski begitu sebenarnya Ia senang mendengar kata-kata rayuan pacarnya yang ganteng itu. Kakasi dan Iruka baru berpacaran 3 bulan belakangan ini setelah sebelumnya melalui proses PDKT yang cukup lama.

Belum selesai Iruka ber-_blush_-ing ria Kakashi sudah berani mewujudkan keinginanya mesumnya itu. Kiss kiss. Iruka tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Kakashi mulai mencium lehernya.

"Uhmm ahh—" pekik Iruka saat Kakashi sengaja mengigit lehernya. Tangannya yang nakal juga sudah bermain-main di tempat lain. Di tubuh Iruka.

* * *

"EEEHH kau!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat seorang berwajah putih muncul di balik pintu ruang hokage saat ini.

"Hai salam kenal aku Sai"

"Nek Tsunade sebenarnya siapa dia?!"

"Diamlah Naruto hari ini aku akan memberikan _briefing_ untuk persiapan misi kalian"

"Huh!"

"Ano dengan kondisi saat ini bukankah Kakashi Sensei tidak bisa ikut misi" ucap Sakura mengingatkan kondisi kapten dalam team nya yang sedang 'dirawat'.

"Aku tahu oleh karena itu aku menugaskan orang lain sebagai pengganti Kakashi sementara ini. Masuklah"

Cklek. Naruto dan Sakura memandang bingung pada perawakan tinggi berpakaian seperti jounin pada umumnya dengan penutup wajah yang hanya sampai pada bagian dagu dan dengan _headband_ yang mirip punya hokage ke-2.

"Aku Yamato. Salam kenal"

"Ya mulai hari ini Yamato akan memimpin kalian dalam setiap misi sebagai pengganti Kakashi"

"Baik"

* * *

"Aku dengar Team 7 ada anggota baru ya?" tanya Iruka yang kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan Kakashi pagi itu.

"Ya sejujurnya aku juga belum melihat bagaimana orangnya dan lagi Tenzou menggantikanku sementara ini" jawab Kakashi sambi membaca buku Icha-Icha favoritnya.

**"_Jiraiya Sama sebenarnya sudah berapa ekor yang kau lihat pada tubuh Naruto sejauh ini? tanya Kakashi saat mereka berkumpul kemarin._**

**"_Yaah dalam hidup ini aku sudah hampir 2 kali mati. Yang pertama saat aku mencoba mengintip wanita-wanita mandi di pemandian umum. Tsunade menghajarku sampai tulang rusukku patah" ucap guru Naruto yang sudah dianggap kakek olehnya ini dengan bangga memamerkan tubuhnya._**

**"_Cih" Tsunade hanya memalingkan wajahnya mengingat kebodohan Jiraiya dimasa lampau. Yamato hanya memandang ngeri tubuh Jiraiya yang berbekas di bagian perut._**

**"_Dan.." lanjut Jiraiya lagi ".. Saat aku mencoba menahan Naruto yang sedang dalam mode Kyuubi waktu itu sudah sampai ekor 6"_**

**"_Untuk itulah Yamato. Kau yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Hokage pertama yang dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi. Aku menugaskanmu untuk menggantikan Kakashi sementara ini juga untuk mengajari teknik perubahan cakra yang dimiliki anak itu"_**

**"_Ya aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha semampuku"_**

"Aku harap mereka bisa bekerja sama dalam satu team. Aku dengar Yamato San sedikit kaku. Oh ya aku bawakan sup miso kesukaanmu"

"Waah senangnya punya pacar perhatian fufufufu"

"Yaak! Jangan begitu memang seharusnya aku memeperhatikanmu kan?" seketika Iruka sebal dengan tingkah konyol Kakashi.

"Ah jangan marah ne. Aku hanya terlalu senang diperhatikan" bujuk Kakashi mencoba meluluhkan hati pujaan hatinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Sudahlah segera dimakan supnya sebelum dingin"

"Baiklah"

Tok tok tok. Bunyi ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan di kamar rumah sakit yang kini ditempati Kakashi dan Iruka saat ini. Buru-buru Kakashi menutup wajahnya dengan maskernya sedangkan Iruka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Yoo Kakashi eh ada Iruka juga ya hahaha" ucap Asuma yang muncul dibalik pintu bersama 2 orang lain, Kurenai dan Guy.

"Halo rival apa kabarmu, kapan kau sembuh hah?"

"Kakashi bagaimana keadaanmu. Iruka kau disini juga?"

"Asuma, Kurenai, dan Guy ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi bingung saat rekan-rekannya datang menjenguknya "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" lanjutnya lagi

"Kau ini bagaimana, teman-temanmu tentu datang ingin menjengukmu jangan berpikiran negatif" sergah Iruka

"Ya Kakashi kau ini kami hanya ingin menjengukmu bukan bermaksud apa-apa" jawab Kurenai membenarkan ucapan Iruka. Kunoichi cantik bermata merah zamrud itu menata buah-buahan yang dibawanya sebagai oleh-oleh lazim bagi orang yang sedang sakit.

"Hahahaha apa kau pikir aku akan menantangmu, mana mungkin kan dengan kondisimu yang saat ini tentunya itu tidak adil lagipula aku mau kita berkompetisi secara adil" Guy pun ikut menimpali.

"Ckckck"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sobat, kau terlalu lama dirumah sakit kami jadi terlalu banyak mendapat _job_" kali ini Asuma tidak menanggapi gerutuan Kakashi. Tipe orang yang _to the point_

"Yah aku masih belum bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat ini maafkan aku. Lagipula aku juga ingin memanfaatkan saat-saat ini untuk bersama pacarku ini fufufufu" ucap Kakashi sambil merangkul Iruka yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Iruka yang kaget hanya dapat tertawa hambar sungguh malu rasanya punya pacar yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk menjaga rahasia. Hahaha

"Well well Iruka sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering kemari. Biarkan saja jounin ini kesepian dan ingin segera sembuh" goda Kurenai iseng.

"Hahaha Kurenai San aku tidak tahu mungkin Kakashi bisa gila jika aku tidak datang sehari saja" ucap Iruka tertawa. Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya sembunyi-sembunyi lagi pikir Iruka.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak datang, yang kangen duluan kan Iruka hahaha"

"Apa..Grrrr!"

"Hahaha kalian ini konyol sekali" tawa Asuma dibarengi Kurenai dan Guy.

* * *

"Sudah terlalu sore kami menghabiskan seharian ini. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh sobat" ucap Asuma menutup acara 'menjenguk Kakashi agar cepat sembuh' itu.

"Ya _thanks_ Asuma aku berusaha"

"Iruka titip Kakashi ya" goda Kurenai lagi sebelum mereka pulang.

"Uhm ya Kurenai San. Terima kasih sudah datang"

"Kakashi cepat sembuh ya rival. Kabari aku saat kau sudah siap _battle_ kembali dengaku"

"Um tentu Guy. _Thanks_ kawan sudah datang"

"Sampai jumpa. _Bye_"

"_Bye_"

"Kau tahu mereka itu orang-orang yang baik terutama Guy dia paling memperhatikanmu" ucap Iruka menilai rekan-rekan sejawat Kakashi

"Kau cemburu ya?" goda Kakashi

"Tidak siapa yang cemburu mana mungkin aku cemburu"

"Oh ya bisa saja kan"

"Kau sudah gila ya"

"Mengaku saja"

"Tidak"

"Tidak apa?"

"Aku pulang saja sudah sore" Iruka segera beranjak dari kursinya namun belum-belum tangannya sudah ditarik Kakashi hingga jatuh menimpanya.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda. Jangan marah ne" ucap Kakashi memohon seraya memegang wajah Iruka dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku tidak marah" kilah Iruka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu menginap disini"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih harus memeriksa tugas murid-muridku"

"Bawa saja kesini biar kau periksa disini bersamaku"

"Sudahlah Kakashi besok kan kita bisa bertemu lagi lagipu—" belum selesai Iruka berucap Kakashi memalingkan wajanya memandang langit sore yang berwarna oranye. Indah.

"Kakashi kau marah?"

"…." Hening tidak ada jawaban dari pacarnya itu.

"Kakashi aku—"

"Iruka kau tahu. Aku hanya rindu padamu. Mungkin aku egois dalam hubungan kita ini, aku minta maaf akan hal itu"

"Kakashi kau bicara apa aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Pulanglah hari sudah sore"

"Kakashi" Iruka langsung memeluk orang yang kedudukannya paling penting dihatinya itu.

"Iruka lihatlah matahari terbenam itu. Setiap melihat itu aku selalu berpikir apa aku masih punya waktu untuk esok. Apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kita sama-sama sibuk maaf aku jarang meluangkan waktu bersamamu dan aku berpikir inilah saatnya aku dan kau bisa saling memberikan waktu kita. Maaf atas keegoisanku aku hanya berharap kita selalu bersama"

"Tidak aku tidak mempersalahkan itu. Aku pun juga berpikir demikian Kashi. Maaf aku juga kurang memberikan waktuku. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku juga berharap kita selalu bersama"

Kakashi tersenyum. Hanya pada Iruka Ia melepas maskernya, memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik pada Iruka. Iruka memberanikan dirinya mendekati Kakashi lalu mengecup bibir jounin muda itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama Kakashi segera saja merespon perlakuan Iruka padanya. Ia sedikit tak menyangka pacarnya yang manis itu mulai berani.

"Jaa sudah sore pulanglah aku tahu kau capek"

"Um ya"

Iruka pun beranjak dari kursinya lalu membereskan meja nakas dipinggir ranjang Kakashi kemudian Ia mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Hati-hati ne. Mimipikan aku" ucap Kakashi sesaat setelah Iruka mencium pipinya sebelum pergi.

"Umm bagaimana ya. Omong-omong Kau tahu apa, aku akan kembali kesini setelah mandi. Sampai nanti Kashi"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Aku janji. Tunggu saja ne" ucap iruka seraya menutup pintu kamar inap.

"YES!" lengkap sudah kebahagiaan seorang Kakashi Hatake.

**FIN**


End file.
